Single chip digital signal processing devices (DSP) are relatively well known. Typically, a DSP may be programmed by a general-purpose microprocessor commonly referred to as a “host processor”. Currently, prior to programming the DSP, a software programmer must have a detailed understanding of the hardware architecture of the DSP. This requisite knowledge of the DSP architecture increases programming difficulties. Also, an interface of the DSP that enables communication with the host processor, sometimes referred to as the “host interface,” is often configured to support only a few types of processors. This may cause the DSP to be incompatible for certain systems.